


Cuando teníamos 18

by Awhowasmad



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awhowasmad/pseuds/Awhowasmad
Summary: La magia desaparece y los matrimonios se separan, esa es la razón por la que existen los divorcios, pero Harry nunca pensó que estaría contactando a un abogado para separarse del hombre al cual consideró el amor de su vida desde los dieciocho años. Por fin podrá deshacerse de aquel sabor amargo en su boca que ahora identifica como arrepentimiento por no haber cumplido sus metas cuando aún podía. Pero su guía espiritual es capaz de ver el temblor de su mano cuando tiene que firmar los papeles y le tiene preparada una experiencia que le dará la oportunidad de cuestionar su visión de los últimos dieciocho años.o una fanfic basada en la película 17 otra vez.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	Cuando teníamos 18

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: La opinión popular dice que para leer esta fanfic no se necesitarán pañuelitos descartables.

**1999**

Qué caprichosa es nuestra visión del paso del tiempo, un día nos encontramos de pie frente a una ventana esperando que llegue el próximo año, y al otro vivimos con la mirada puesta en el pasado. Claro que en ese entonces Harry no tenía idea: no era más que un adolescente bello que no superaba los dieciocho años. En aquel momento miraba hipnotizado a través de la ventana del primer piso los pequeños copos de nieve que se disolvían en el aire lentamente hasta posarse con elegancia sobre el pavimento. Estaba tan concentrado que un repentino golpe en la puerta logró que diera un pequeño salto en el lugar.

“Hijo, están aquí.” Le dedicó una mirada desinteresada a su madre, pero en el momento en que desapareció de su vista le echó una mirada a la ropa que llevaba puesta. Se acomodó el chaleco estampado y el cuello de la camisa que llevaba debajo: su hermana había dicho que aquella sería la tendencia del año 2000.

Cuando bajó la escalera se encontró con un desfile de niñas pequeñas que cruzaban la puerta de calle haciendo equilibrio para no echar al suelo el contenido de las bolsas que las superaba en tamaño. Su madre sabía que a la familia Tomlinson le costaba el doble hacer cualquier tipo de compra, sin embargo, Johannah era bondadosa y nunca aparecería con las manos vacías. “Cómo quieres que no traiga nada si vengo en compañía de cinco panzas hambrientas” decía cada vez que aparecían. Último en la fila, con un suéter de punto con motivo navideño y cargando un paquete envuelto torpemente, entró Louis, el mayor de los hermanos. Lo observó secarse la suela de los zapatos húmedos con la pequeña alfombra del porche mientras miraba alrededor de la sala como si estuviera buscando algo. Harry se salteó un escalón de la escalera y aterrizó con gracia en un intento de no parecer tan ansioso como se sentía. En el instante siguiente estaba siendo besuqueado por cinco mujeres.

“Harry.” Oyó decir a Louis cuando estuvieron frente a frente, o eso creyó, porque estaba embobado mirando cómo los copos de nieve habían humedecido sus pestañas y el calor del hogar a leña hacía que sus mejillas se colorearan.

“Louis” respondió, en un intento de devolverle la firmeza a su voz.

No sabe cuánto tiempo se quedaron a tres pies de distancia mirándose con el tipo de sonrisa soñadora que solo pueden tener los adolescentes o el resto de las personas en la época de navidad. Solo sabe que la voz repentina de su madre los despertó del ensueño, y ambos parpadearon como adaptándose al panorama.

“Pueden ir a arriba, niños” dijo Anna. “Niños” se repitió Harry en su cabeza. “La comida no estará hasta después de las nueve y nosotras beberemos mi cóctel especial de año nuevo” acentuó sus palabras con un bailecito que hizo que su hija mayor se tapara los ojos con la palma de la mano.

Ninguno de los dos esperó a que lo repitieran, desaparecieron escaleras arriba pero guardando la compostura como dos caballeros. Harry sintió como si algo revoloteara en su estómago, y abrió la puerta de su habitación con pánico de que algo hubiera quedado fuera de lugar: una figura de acción, un desodorante para pies, ropa interior. Su mente iba demasiado rápido y cuando se dio cuenta Louis estaba poniéndole cerrojo a la puerta y empujándolo hacia la pared más cercana.

“Hola” le dijo a cinco centímetros de su rostro, su sonrisa inocente se había transformado en una curva traviesa y su mirada oscilaba entre detenerse en sus ojos y en sus labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa.

“Hola, tú” respondió con la voz menos firme de lo que hubiera querido. Sus manos treparon hacia la piel visible de su nuca, y al segundo siguiente sus dedos estaban enredados entre los cabellos castaños, como si fueran una extensión de ellos. Sintió como las manos de Louis temblaron un poco en su cintura y todavía no lograba descubrir cómo algo tan simple podría sentirse tan bien. Louis arremetió contra su boca y a continuación posó sus ojos desorientados cuando Harry echó su rostro hacia atrás. “Espera, espera… espera”. Sin deshacerse del agarre, estiró su brazo torpemente hasta alcanzar la canasta del mueble y traer consigo un arreglo de muérdago que había robado de la decoración de su madre.

Louis echó la cabeza hacia atrás riéndose tan alto que la sonrisa le llegaba los ojos. Había valido la pena hacer el ridículo por él, todo valía la pena por él, pensó Harry.

“La navidad fue hace una semana” Louis intentó parecer serio, pero con urgencia mordió su labio inferior para acallar la risa.

“Pero ustedes decidieron irse a pasar las fiestas a Doncaster y no quería…” Deseaba que sus palabras siempre fueran calladas por labios, por la boca de Louis. La curva de su sonrisa todavía presente mientras sus manos intentaban llegar a todos los lugares que la posición en la que estaban les permitía. Se arrastraron hacia la cama caminando hacia atrás, y la boca de Louis terminó sobre su pómulo y su cara estaba rozando la lana con purpurina del suéter navideño, pero nada de eso importaba. “Estoy feliz de que estés aquí” le dijo mientras peinaba los mechones largos del flequillo de Louis que caían por su frente.

“¿Cómo podría perderme la diversión de burlar a nuestras madres para besarte a medianoche?” picoteó sus labios y sus manos aún con los mitones de lana se escabulleron por debajo de su camiseta causándole un estremecimiento involuntario.

“¿Crees que podremos?” le preguntó realmente consternado. Quería con todas sus fuerzas besarlo a medianoche, porque aquel beso no implicaba únicamente comenzar el año juntos, sino empezar un nuevo milenio. Sería el beso de los besos, el beso supremo.

“Pruébame” le respondió Louis antes de besarlo de vuelta.

“No me importaría hacerlo frente a todos.” Sus manos se posicionaron a cada lado de su rostro para que lo mirara y entendiera la seriedad de sus palabras. “El año próximo ya no estaremos en esta maldita ciudad.”

Creyó ver un atisbo de algo desconocido en sus ojos porque su expresión se oscureció en un parpadeo. Louis se incorporó levemente y dejó que Harry reposara su cabeza en su regazo.

“Harry, hasta ahora solo tenemos tu carta.” Con la yema de los dedos le daba pequeños pellizcos a las mejillas de Harry, pero su mirada se había perdido en algún punto de la habitación. Parecía un poco distraído.

“Llegará, Lou” le respondió con seguridad. “Nos mudaremos a Connecticut, iremos a Yale y para año nuevo viajaremos a Nueva York y estaremos ahí cuando lleven adelante ese ritual de subir la bola de luces.”

“Estoy bastante seguro de que eso tiene otro nombre…” Louis lo miraba con una falsa mueca de concentración y Harry quería besarlo tanto.

“Claro que no, listillo” le respondió atrayéndolo a la posición anterior. “Ahora bésame, tú, tonto”.

Lo que compartían ambos era la ingenuidad adolescente de creer que nadie más notaba los movimientos imantados con los que rondaban por la casa: donde estaba uno estaba el otro, las miradas se encontraban con una marca petulante de estar burlando a todo el mundo frente a sus narices, cuando habían bajado la escalera de la habitación con los labios hinchados.

“Harry tiene purpurina en su rostro” comentó en la mesa la más pequeña de las hermanas de Louis. “Es la de tu suéter” agregó señalando a Louis y haciendo que Harry se atragantara con un bocado de carne.

“Se lo ha querido probar” resumió Louis con tranquilidad porque él era mejor mentiroso.

Los dejaron salir a la calle con la única condición de que volvieran cinco minutos antes de las doce. Tenían suerte de que Gemma, la hermana mayor de Harry ya estuviera mimetizada con sus madres, y Lottie, la hermana que le seguía a Louis en edad, había querido acompañarlos pero con disimulo le cerraron la puerta en la cara.

“Si no volvemos para brindar nos vendrán a buscar” dijo Harry mientras hacía fricción con sus manos para no sentir el frío. Sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Louis tomó sus manos y las adentro en los bolsillos de su saco porque siempre estaba atento a lo que él necesitaba, incluso cuando parecía estar pensando en otra cosa.

“Brindaremos, pero a las doce y un minuto” respondió. “Mira, faltan treinta minutos en donde tu madre y la mía estarán comiendo nueces y bebiendo licor. No lo notarán”.

Y así, estaban ignorando el hecho de que estaban temblando de frío porque estaban decididos a alcanzar su propósito. Se quedaron de pie en el pórtico de la casa vigilando que no se asomara ninguna cabeza por la ventana y cerca de la medianoche no necesitaron mirar los relojes para iniciar la cuenta regresiva porque las gritos en las casas vecinas llenaban el silencio.

_10, 9, 8_

Se acercaron hasta que sus narices se tocaran y volvieron a echarle una mirada a la ventana.

_7, 6, 5_

Louis envolvió las manos frías de Harry con sus manos enguantadas. Se miraron y sonrieron...

_4, 3, 2_

...porque reconocían cuando algo era para siempre.

_1_

Sus bocas se chocaron mientras intentaban decirse feliz año sobre los labios del otro. Sonrieron y se acercaron más cuando el primer fuego artificial explotó en el cielo.

“Feliz año” se apuró a decir Harry antes de que Louis lo dijera correctamente.

“Feliz mileño” respondió Louis volviendo a picotear su boca con una sonrisa suspicaz. Sin quererlo, un nuevo beso comenzó a extenderse aún más que el anterior. Sin siquiera separarse, Harry palpó sus bolsillos buscando las llaves de la casa.

“No pierdas el tiempo, cariño. Te has olvidado las llaves.” Sus bocas se separaron bruscamente cuando oyeron la voz de Anne y miraron con ojos aturdidos la ventana vacía. Con la misma expresión de pánico levantaron la cabeza para mirar la terraza de la casa y se encontraron siete cabezas mirando hacia abajo.

“Feliz año, perdedores” dijo Gemma.

**Author's Note:**

> Estimadx lectorx, vuelva cuando quiera.


End file.
